Unified Charismic Systems
Information= ''Beginning Statement Welcome to the Unified Charismic systems! Formerly a group of planets and territories under a nation state called the "PCCU", after the fall of earth and its homeland, the remaining systems turned to the last government installation, located on a water world that has extremely low temperatures called "Caelmare." Caelmare has 2 moons, Terraformed over time by usage of what ever matterials the remaining Cattirian population and forces had left to form a habitable location for the retreating earth populations, one moon being a grassy lake filled moon, though being only 6/10's The size of earths moon, (Caelmare I, now renamed Charisma), and a second, lush forest moon, filled with life imported from earth, typically earths rain forests and giant red wood trees, a few oceans and coast lines where civilizations live, with its galactic capital being named at the moon (Caelmare II, now renamed Aurora), it is a little smaller than Earths moon, 8/10's of the size. Risk Level Relations ---- Allies: *None Enemies: *Unknown 'Territories' * Caelmare Population: 234,000,000 Status: Habitable in "Incubator" cities Climate and Geography: Frozen, water world, small island chains, -20 degrees average globally * Charisma Population: 457,000,000 Status: Habitable Grassy-Lake moon Climate and Geography: Large plains, Lakes scattered across the planet, Winter- 35 degrees, Summer- 80+ * Aurora Population: 1,270,430,000 Status: Habitable Forest-Tropical moon, Capital of the UCS. Climate and Geography: Rain forests and Giant red wood tree forests scattered across the planet, several oceans and a tropical planet, Winter- 43 degrees, Summer- 80-95 degrees Known Members *'Catman': Insert Kitty Here *'Crapman': Insert Doc Here Fleet 'Naval Fleet' - Cruisers= Hxfssomnus.jpg|Somnus - TBA hxfsDux-class.jpg|Dux - TBA HXFS_Racemization.jpg|Racemization - TBA PCCU222.png|The CA-7 Encladeus Heavy Cruiser, specifically designed to protect the flagship and to be a support role ship for communications and additional fire power. - Aircraft Carriers= HXFS_Ghast_II.jpg|Ghast II - TBA hxfs_After_Dark.jpg|After Dark - TBA hxfsKing_Basileus.jpg|King Basileus - TBA PCCU1.jpg|Former Cattirian Navies flagship (Very Old Design) Can Carry 500 Leopards and 3 Powders. - Warships= hxfsCountdown_III.jpg|Countdown III - TBA hxfsStratosphere_III.jpg|Stratosphere III - TBA hxfsPsycho_III.jpg|Psycho III - TBA HXFS_Pawn.jpg|Pawn - TBA PCCU444.png|The Executor class Assault ship is a 1.08KM long warship designed to launch assaults and provide anti ship/air/ground cover at the same time, the ship can carry 5,000 Troops, 1,500 power geared troops, 1,200 crew, over 500 tanks, and can even capture/hold smaller ships from her bow. - Laser Ships= HXFS_Copperhead.jpg|Copperhead - Massive warship, primary laser capable of disabling any light ship and causing severe damages to larger warships. HXFS_Dimelight.jpg|Dimelight - TBA hxfsLambda_Karma.jpg|Lambda Karma - TBA - Super Warships= hxfsbishop.jpg|Bishop - TBA hxfsRook_III.jpg|Checkmate (Rook III) - TBA HxfsPatefacta.jpg|Patefacta - TBA HXFS_Delusion.jpg|Delusion - TBA hxfsKomodo.jpg|Komodo - TBA hxfsHaven_II_(not_final).jpg|Haven II - TBA hxfsSigma_Aeon.jpg|Sigma Aeon - TBA hxfsDelta_Freedom.jpg|Delta Freedom - TBA hxfsOuroboros.jpg|Ouroboros - TBA hxfsEpsilon_Justice.jpg|Epsilon Justice - TBA PCCU32222.png|(This ship was doubled in size) The CS-6 Union Class Communications Flagship, a large 2.4KM long ship boasting with Multiple Laser batteries, Anti Air Rocket defenses, and Several Large Point defense lasers. The Ships standard crew is around 5,600, along with an additional 1,300 Troops capable of defending the ship, official flagship, stationed at Aurora. PCCU5.png|The Anwensgrad is named after the former capital of Caelmare, which was now renamed "Hydraxis", the ship was recovered from the PCCU's old naval fleets, and is well armed with multiple laser batteries, missiles, and nuclear mines. }} Spacecraft PCCU6.jpg|The CUA CTLX-99 Leopard Advanced aerospace fighter, a mach 8.3 fighter, armed with multiple lasers machine guns and cannons, along with an auto anti air gun. 'Equipment''' Toilet.jpg|sdddddddfffffff Category:Nations/Navies